Batman
Batman has dedicated his life to honing his physical and mental abilities in order to become the World's Greatest Detective and a master of all forms of martial combat, Batman has advanced tech tools that make him a natural leader for the new generation of technological heroes. Background Son of billionaires Thomas and Martha Wayne, as a child Bruce Wayne watched his parents get shot in front of him by a hoodlum. {C}Promising never to be as helpless again and to avenge his parent’s death by ensuring that no one else would suffer his fate, Bruce spent his childhood and teenage years accumulating various skills he would need to fight crime. Following his near disastrous debut appearance in Gotham City, Bruce felt that he needed something that would strike fear into the hearts of criminals and began designing a persona to achieve this. Inspired by a bat, Bruce modeled his persona around the gothic archetype and began acumulating various gadgets, vehicles and tools he would need in his "War on crime" in the underground caverns underneath Wayne Manor. Alternate Future In an alternate future where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Batman dons an advanced tech batsuit and commands the hero forces against Future Lex Luthor's villains. During a climatic battle in the ruins of Metropolis, Batman loses his right eye and right arm in a dual attack by Deathstroke and the Joker. The following battle against Brainiac saw Batman and Luthor allying together to steal and create exobytes in an attempt to create an army of metahumans. Unable to create an army in their own timeline, Batman and Luthor created a time-machine in the Fortress of Solitude to travel to the past in a bid to shore up Earth before Brainiac's arrival. Luthor, however, stole the exobytes and entered the time portal as Batman was battling Brainiac's invasion forces. Involvement * Batman is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Gotham City as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *Batman is a playable character for Legends PVP Heroes * When players choose a Heroic Tech character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Batman and get missions from him as their Mentor. *Batman offers players who chose him as a mentor a series of quests when they reach level 30, which tie together all the lower-level Gotham story arcs involving T.O. Morrow and the Joker into one cohesive conclusion, leading to a confrontation between Batman, the player and a Robot Batman created by Brainiac and T.O. Morrow in a Undisclosed Location . *During the Batcave: Brainiac Sub-Construct raid, the party will have to fight Batman, who has become infected by the OMAC virus and become an OMAC, as well as numerous Batman Robots. Villians * Villains who follow the Joker quests will fight Batman at level 15. He and the Joker square off in a fight over Joker's new poison. Trivia * Batman first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939) * Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy * Batman's playboy billionaire alter ego, Bruce Wayne, owns Wayne Enterprises and large swatches of Gotham City. * During the DC Universe Online final Beta event, developer Jim Lee controlled Future Batman while leading the hero players against the villain players. See also * Justice League of America * Bat Family * Wayne Enterprises External links * Wikipedia * Batman DC Database